Bad Romance
by Up the downside
Summary: Izaya captures Shizou, and will only let him go on one very dirty condition. Rated M for a reason, Shizaya SMUT ALERT! Songfic, please review also!


Enjoy.

Pairing: Shizuo/Izaya

Anime: Durarara!!

Rated: M (Lemon/language)

A songfic.

Bad Romance

"Tch…you bastard…" Shizuo sneered, trying to wiggle his hands free of the tightened ropes, but it was no use. He was stuck, and there was no way he could get out of this one. His wrists burned from the rope, and his stomach tightened at the site of a certain Izaya Orihara.

"LET ME GO NOW!" Shizuo said, "I SWEAR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Now…now…" Izaya smirked, his red eyes the color of fresh blood glistening in the sunlight as it set. Izaya grabbed the collar of Shizuo's shirt, ripping it open, the buttons spilled all over the floor.

_I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want you're everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love_

"Just what the fuck are you doing to me?!" Shizuo roared, trying once again to break free of the ropes.

"Calm down, Shizzy-chan, you'll only make it worse…" Izaya said, stroking Shizuo's head.

"Don't touch me you piece of shit!" Shizuo protested, his eyes growing angry. Izaya laughed, and pulled out his phone.

"Poor little Shizzy-chan…" Izaya said, and started to unzip his pants. Shizuo's frame quivered from the suddenness of this action.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING-"Shizuo cried, and gasped when Izaya pulled out his cock from his underwear, and kept hold of it. Shizuo froze. The new experience was shocking to him.

"You've never been touched like his…have you, Shizzy-chan?" Izaya said. Shizuo breathed in and yelled with rage.

"LET GO OF ME YOU SICK FREAK!-ahn!" Shizuo wailed, as Izaya moved his hand up and down Shizuo's length. Izaya smirked as he felt Shizuo pulse under his finger tips.

_  
I want your drama  
the touch of your hand  
I want you leather-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love_

"My Shizzy-chan, you sure got hard didn't you" Izaya laughed, "This is going to be much easier then I sought it out to be!"

"Damn-ngh…you…!" Shizuo whimpered. He struggled to break free from Izaya's grip, but Izaya tugged harder on him, causing him to go over the edge. He cried out, and came all over himself and Izaya's hand.

"Well well…look at you, you give in pretty fast, don't you Shizzy-chan?" Izaya laughed out loud, his cackling ringing in Shizuo's ears.

Shizuo breathed heavily. He'd never exposed himself in that way in front of anyone before, and he sure as hell didn't want Izaya to be the first!

"JUST WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME YOU FILTHY BASTARD!"

"You'll see soon enough, in fact, everyone will see". Izaya took out his phone, and aimed the camera part towards him.

"Smile…Shizzy-chan!" Izaya clicked the button multiple times, getting tons of shots of the helpless blond man.

"YOU'RE DISGUSTING!" Shizuo yelled, his face flushed red with rage, temper boiling over high.

"Oh Shizuo…look at yourself!" Izaya grabbed the side of his face, making him gaze at the horrid image. Himself tied up against the wall, sweat and cum seeping down his body, his frame weak, slumped back against the wall.

He looked defeated.

"You look so hopeless…this is so terrific isn't it?! The "oh so scary" thug Shizuo Heiwajima, looking so beaten…so destroyed, and oh so HUMILIATED!"

"IZAYA!" Shizuo screamed, thrashing his body around. His head, his arms and back smacking the wall, giving him bruises.

"Just…just let me go, leave me the fuck alone!"

"But why?" Izaya pouted "We're having so much fun!" Izaya grabbed Shizuo's cock, rubbing it back and forth again. Shizuo shivered under his touch. Shizuo didn't know what to do, he didn't know why this was happening, and so with that, he sat back against the wall.

"Quitting so soon?" Izaya said, but Shizuo didn't respond. Izaya stood still, and sighed. He pulled Shizuo closer to himself.

"You know…" he whispered into Shizuo's ear, "You're so entertaining, I can't imagine a life where you wouldn't exist…it would be so boring…" Izaya leaned in to Shizuo, meshing his lips with this.

Shizuo jumped, and instantly jumped.

"What the fuck was that right now?!"

_You know that I want you  
and you know that I need you  
I want it bad  
your bad romance_

"Maybe I'll delete all these pictures…" Izaya held the phone up to him, "if you sleep with me…"

What was that just now?

Did he say, what I think he just said?

"YOU WANT ME TO HAVE SEX? WITH THE LIKES OF YOU?!" Shizuo felt so confused at the thought, "I'D RATHER SHOOT MYSELF!"

"Don't be mean, Shizzy-chan" Izaya frowned, he held himself closer to Shizuo.

"I can't help it that I want you so badly…" Izaya said, stroking Shizuo's bare chest.

"But you're a man, why would you sleep with another man?!" Shizuo was confused.

"I…I just don't know what's come over me…" Izaya inhaled the hot air around him, "I'm just…very curious…"

"I'm the **enemy**". Shizuo stated. Izaya chuckled, and cupped his hands to Shizuo's face.

"For twenty minutes. We're not enemies. And if you want those pictures gone and never seen, you need to fuck me".

Shizuo flinched at the dirtiness of Izaya's words, and gulped.

"After this is over, everything will go back to normal. And the next time I see you, I will kill you".

Izaya nodded.

_I want your loving  
and I want your revenge  
you and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your loving  
all your love is revenge  
you and me could write a bad romance_

Izaya stripped of his jacket and shirt, exposing himself to Shizuo in front of him. He bent down to kiss Shizuo, and Shizuo responded. He slipped his tongue into Shizuo's mouth, exploring everything inside. Shizuo was a newbie at this, which made Izaya the more excited. It gave him the feeling of playing with a brand new toy.

Izaya kissed down Shizuo's body, licking and nipping at his sensitive skin. Shizuo panted, his cheeks burning crimson. So crimson, that they matched Izaya's eyes. Izaya grabbed Shizuo's cock again, teasing the head with his finger tip. Shizuo let out a soft moan as Izaya took him in his mouth, his head bobbing up and down the shaft, licking and sucking every inch. Izaya licked every drop of him, and then came back up to remove his pants. Shizuo watched as the dark haired man pulled down his underwear, revealing a very hard cock. Izaya sat down in front of him, stroking his own cock and smiling up at Shizuo. Shizuo was taken aback. This didn't seem like Izaya at all, it was like viewing a very different person.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

Shizuo blushed at the sight of Izaya jerking himself. Shizuo couldn't help but find it…

Kind of sexy…

"Come on Shizzy…touch me…" Izaya grinned moving closer. Shizuo gulped, grabbing Izaya's member, and moving his hand back and forth.

_I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
as long as your mine  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love, uhh_

"Ah…yes…" Izaya moaned, smiling in ecstasy.

Shizuo tugged faster, and Izaya moaned louder, and started bucking into Shizuo's hand, pre-cum dripped onto Shizuo's fingers and smeared all over Izaya.

"Ah! Shizzy… this feels so…g-good…" Izaya kissed Shizuo fiercely, they both moaned into the kiss. Izaya grinded his cock against Shizuo's, rubbing the hot skin together.

"Shizuo…I want to ride on you…" Izaya smirked, kissing his cheek and forehead. Shizuo gasped as Izaya climbed onto him, positioning himself over Shizuo's cock.

"Put it in" Izaya said to Shizuo, and he pushed himself into Izaya's entrance. Izaya moaned loud.

"Come on Shizzy…fuck me…" he licked his lips, circling his hips and moaning. Shizuo thrust up into him, hitting Izaya's spot.

"Ah…oh! Shizzy-chan…M-more!" Izaya pleaded, taking his own cock and jerking himself hard. Shizuo bit his lips. The sensation was incredible…Izaya was so tight and hot…he was so wet that his dick kept on slipping in and out of him at a rapid speed.

"Fuck…" Shizuo growled, shoving himself deeper into Izaya.

"Do you li-like it…Shizuo, the inside of me?" Izaya purred. Shizuo actually grinned.

"Nhn! Oh my g-god…Izaya you're so tight, it feels so fucking amazing…" Shizuo's eyes rolled back, and he felt his cock pulsing against Izaya's walls.

"Come inside…Shizzy…" Izaya said, looking into Shizuo's warm brown eyes, eyes that were filled with hot, steamy, lust.

_You know that I want you  
and you know that I need you  
('Cause I'm a freak bitch, baby!)  
I want it bad  
your bad romance_

Shizuo banged him harder and harder, until he was driven over the edge, and released his hot cum deep inside Izaya's core.

"Mm…Izaya…!" Shizuo moaned, panting deeply.

"Shizuo-kun!" Izaya screamed his name, as his release was squirt all over Shizuo and his stomach. Shizuo hugged the other man tightly, and kissed his lips.

He didn't want to let go.

He didn't ever want to let go, of his enemy.

Orihara Izaya.

_I want your love  
and I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends_

Izaya untied Shizuo, and let him clean himself off in his bathroom. Izaya took a seat in his chair, facing the window and the city in front of him. He heard Shizuo leave the bathroom. Izaya didn't bother saying goodbye, he would just see him the next time they happen to run into each other, and Shizuo will try and kill him. But instead of leaving, Shizuo spun his chair around, kissing Izaya's mouth without warning.

"I hate you, Izaya, I hate you're fucking guts" Shizuo said, "But if I ever come back here, it means I want to do it again".

Izaya laughed hysterically.

"Deal, now get lost".

Shizuo grinned, left the office.

Izaya opened one of his drawers, and pulled out a picture of Shizuo, standing next to Shinra.

"I love humans, especially humans like you, Shizzy-chan".

_  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
(Want your bad romance)  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
(Want your bad romance)  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
(Want your bad romance)  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

I had so much fun writing that! I'm in love with this pairing atm, so it had to be done! Look forward to more Shizaya later.

PLEASE REVIEW!

It would bring me much happiness (:


End file.
